Gem Homeworld
The Gem Homeworld, or simply Homeworld, is the home planet of the Gem race and presumed capital planet of the intergalactic Gem Empire. It was first mentioned in "Mirror Gem". Description Little is known about the Gem Homeworld and its accurate history, culture, and society. It is at least known that Homeworld is a totalitarian, oligarchical society governed by the Great Diamond Authority. According to Bismuth, there are Gem "Elites" who are a superior class below the Diamonds and the lower classes work for them. Homeworld is a planet in a distant galaxy, which maintains an extensive empire of colony worlds, and constantly seeks to expand, as seen in "It Could've Been Great". Once suitable planets are located, they are exploited through facilities like the Kindergartens and then terraformed to be made fit for Gem settlements, which would include eliminating any pre-existing life on the planet. In "Log Date 7 15 2", Garnet mentioned that the Gem Homeworld is not located in the Milky Way galaxy, where Earth resides, but in a separate galaxy still visible from Earth. A strict caste system exists based on the Gem's gemstone, thus predetermining every Gem's role within their society. Deviation from the given social norms is harshly punished; for instance, when Ruby accidentally fused with Sapphire to create Garnet, she was sentenced to be shattered by Blue Diamond in "The Answer". Aside from the caste system, Gems on Homeworld are also divided into factions based on which Diamond they serve under. Homeworld is also technologically advanced, achieving intergalactic travel thousands of years before the beginning of the events of the series. According to Lapis Lazuli, it had become even more advanced since the Rebellion to the point of being unrecognizable when compared with the time that Lapis left, now possessing further technological achievements such as the Gem Warship and Gem Destabilizers. This advanced technology greatly contrasts the old and decrepit Gem technology left on Earth, which Peridot considers to be archaic. Not much of Homeworld's atmosphere and surface is shown, but it appears to contain oxygen. Although hardly any of the upper surface is seen, the architecture features tall obelisks running along the upper surface with inverted pyramids placed above the under-structures. The taller structures have vein-like tubes protruding out of them into other buildings and down below the upper surface. In the distance from the court-sphere is a large structure of what appears to be a Gem. The large structures continue into the depths of Homeworld and to the actual surface. The actual surface of Homeworld is dead and abandoned, presumably from the Kindergartens draining the planet's natural nutrients. Dotted around the planet's surface are abandoned Gem structures. Some of the abandoned structures include ancient obelisks resembling the newer ones placed on the upper-levels. The old broken statues left behind appear to be fusions, implying that when the original surface began to die Homeworld Gems began to expand upwards, leaving old buildings and some aspects of their culture behind. Homeworld's imperialistic and exploitative society indicates they are possibly a warlike society bent on wiping out organic life. Another possibility is that they simply do not care about non-Gem life forms, seeing them as inferior. The Gems primarily came to Earth for the reasons of building a colony and later destroying it after the Rebellion. Locations Description Homeworld appears to be split into two sections: an upper level and a lower level. The lower level (the surface of Homeworld) is barren and lifeless, likely because the Homeworld Kindergarten drained the life force out of the planet. The upper level is where modern day Homeworld cities and structures appear. Unknown City Homeworld is home to a highly advanced city. Skyscrapers can be seen with thin white tubes connecting them. Lights of different colors can be seen travelling through these tubes. There are also white pedestals with red inverted triangles on top. At the bottom of one of the skyscrapers are cell-like structures, very similar to the cells inside of the Gem Warship. There is a white flower-like mechanism in the city attached to an anvil and a circular black smokestack on top, looking identical in design to the Roaming Eye ships. In the distance, green tubes can be seen connecting to triangular structures, and there are also black inverted pyramids which are identical to the Pyramid Temple on Earth. A large structure built in the shape of the White Diamond can also be seen in the distance. Known Locations: * Docking Bay ''': There is a building inside of the city with a lime green interior. Gems enter the docking bay to park and exit their ships. * '''Trial Building: While it is unknown if the trial building is in the same building as the docking bay, it is also located in this city. There is an empty pink room for the defendant to stay in until their trial, which connects to a trial room, where court cases take place. The exterior of the building is black and the shape of the Roaming Eye. * Excavation Site: Below the trial building is a large, gaping hole in the ground. It is surrounded by walls of different shapes, taking on strange appearances compared to structures on Earth. Notable wall designs have a similar appearance to cheese graters. The excavation site also has white tubes with different colored beams flowing through. Abandoned Area At the bottom of the Excavation Site is the abandoned surface area of Homeworld. Being partially underground, (due to above ground structures) the area receives little light, and is very dark. The area is barren, covered in dirt and rock. Many tree-like shapes connect the walls together closer to the ground. Pedestals protrude from the ground, and old statues of Gems and fusions can be seen scattered around. Some pedestals have text on them written in the Gem Language. There is another hole in the ground that leads to an abandoned Kindergarten facility. Known Locations: * Abandoned Kindergarten: Going through another hole in the ground leads to a dark cave. At the end of the cave is a humongous Kindergarten, with holes scattered everywhere that are seemingly endless. Going through a entryway in a wall leads to another part of the Kindergarten, where the Off Colors live. This Kindergarten is completely underground. Yellow Diamond's Unknown Moon Base Yellow Diamond's Unknown Moon Base is a location first seen in "Message Received", when Peridot contacts Yellow Diamond and Yellow Pearl through the communicator. Not much is known about the Moon Base, aside from the fact that it appears to near or inside of an asteroid field. In "Message Received", Yellow Diamond is seen in the control room using holographic terminals to access information quickly. These terminals presumably possess the same functionality as the Moon Base terminals. Only a white floating chair atop a stepped diamond-shaped altar can be seen from the inside, seemingly where Yellow Diamond works. There is a large glass wall made up of triangular panels separating the control room from the outside where several asteroids float in space both near and far. Gem Controlled Planets & Moons Other various Planets and Moons which have been conquered by the Homeworld Gems are often shown in Murals on various Gem structures. Only two have actually been named so far. Upsilon 9 Emerald mentions that Lars and the Off Colors crashed her personal shuttle on the planet Upsilon 9. Upsilon is the 20th letter of the Greek alphabet, which has a value of 400 in the system of Greek numerals. The symbol of Upsilon (Y or u), or variations thereof, has been used for particle physics and linguistics, among other things; in the context of astrophysics and physical cosmology, a symbol of Upsilon refers to the mass-to-light ratio (the quotient between a spacial volume's mass and it's luminosity). It is also known as "Pythagoras' letter" or "the Samian letter", as Pythagoras used it as "an emblem of the path of virtue or vice." Klavius 7 A Planet located in Sector 4. The Sun Incinerator was docked on the planet Klavius 7 and was heavily guarded by sixty-seven elite Citrines, before being stolen by the Off Colors. Klavius 7's name may be inspired by the Clavius crater, one of the largest crater formations on Earth's moon, which was named after 16th century Jesuit priest, mathematician, and astronomer Christopher Clavius. Clavius is also the name of a fictional lunar settlement in Arthur C. Clarke's Space Odyssey literary universe, located in the same crater formation. Unknown Planet A Planet located in Sector 7 which was colonized by Yellow Diamond a long time ago. The planet itself is now mostly hollowed out and completely devoid of life. Jungle Moon The moon which orbits the planet is still covered by a thick jungle and organic life. The Moon Base that was constructed on its surface is now abandoned and damaged by plant growth. Sectors It is revealed in the episode "Lars of the Stars" that different areas of space are referred to as "sectors" by Homeworld. * Sector 4 - The location of the planet Klavius 7 where the Sun Incinerator departed and jump to hyperspace. * Sector 7 - The location of the unknown planet and it's jungle moon where Stevonnie' stranded after their conflict with Emerald. * Three unknown sectors - Mentioned to have been passed through by the Off Colors. Caste System and Homeworld Army Homeworld maintains a strict caste system, with each type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place. Any Gem who defects from their role is considered defective. Rose Quartzes Every Rose Quartz in existence currently resides in the Bubble Room at Pink Diamond's Zoo, with the only exceptions being Steven and Rose Quartz. While Blue Diamond only wishes to keep the Rose Quartzes around for the sake of preserving Pink Diamond's legacy, Yellow Diamond wishes that every Rose Quartz be shattered because one of them started the rebellion and shattered Pink Diamond. While being Quartz soldiers, Rose Quartzes are known for their defensive powers rather than the average offensive abilities Quartzes have. Fusions Fusions (or specifically Same-Gem Fusion) are used as weapons in the caste. They are used in times of war, seen as objects rather than their own beings. A fusion outside of battle is considered highly inappropriate and extremely unorthodox, being regarded as disgusting, embarrassing or discomforting to behold (as inferred from Jasper and Peridot's reactions towards Garnet). However, the existence of Topaz reveals that, despite Peridots and Jaspers prejudice, fusion outside of battle is indeed legal on Homeworld providing the fusion is same-gem and may only be allowed for certain Gem castes (e.g. soldiers). To a further extent, only fusions of the same type are seen as acceptable (such as a fusion consisting of several Rubies or several Topazes). Fusion between Gems of different varieties is considered more of an abnormality in Gem society, as the Gem diplomats of Blue Diamond's Court in "The Answer" refer to Garnet's fusion as "disgusting" and "unheard of". As another example, Rhodonite and Fluorite, two "off color" fusions of different Gem types, were cast out from Homeworld's society and forced to hide to avoid being shattered. Rhodonite's components were replaced by her commander, Morganite, after she found out that they liked to fuse. The reasoning for the prejudice against different Gem fusions is because they create an entirely new Gem, which disrupts Homeworld's caste system; the new Gem has no place in the caste system, and thus holds no job that will benefit the Gem empire. Pearls Pearls are servants in the caste. Described by Peridot as being "someone's shiny toy", Pearls serve as domestics and ladies-in-waiting to their owners. They are expected only to serve and be submissive and obedient. Their work consists of domestic tasks such as cleaning or holding their owners' things. Pearls are also status symbols on Homeworld reserved for higher castes, as Peridot comments that the idea of a Peridot owning a pearl is a ridiculous notion. Pearls may also be earned by committing an act of heroism towards the Diamonds, as Eyeball states in "Bubbled". As seen in "Gem Heist", Pearls also serve the function of footmen, opening doors for their masters; they are expected to consistently exhibit subservience by remaining silent unless spoken to and remaining a few paces behind their superior when walking with them. They also provide simple luxuries like singing, as seen in "That Will Be All". Physically, all Pearls appear to have a slender form and a beak-like nose. They can also be "customized" to resemble their owners in color, appearance, and Gem placement, (as seen from Yellow and Blue Pearl). However, this is not always the case, as Pearl successfully passed off being Sapphire's Pearl despite sharing no resemblance to her "owner". Peridots Peridots serve mainly as technicians and Kindergarteners, sometimes performing field assignments on other planets, such as the Peridot who befriends Steven. Their exact role is currently unknown; however, they are higher than Pearls (but not high enough to own a pearl of their own). Era 2 Peridots are given Limb Enhancers to compensate for their lack of abilities older gems have, due to the depletion of resources on Homeworld. One Peridot, so far, has been shown to have telekinetic capabilities over metallic objects. Rubies Rubies are a lesser soldier caste, described as common footsoldiers. They are also used as personal escorts for high-ranking Gems and are expendable. Most Rubies display a lack of higher intelligence, further enforcing their grunt stereotype. Bismuths Bismuths are the building caste, in charge of constructing temples, spires, arenas and other structures for the aristocratic members of Gem society on both Homeworld and Gem colonies. As such, they possess a broad stature for intensive physical labor, above average resistance to heat and damage, and hands capable of fluidly changing form, without the need for typical Gem shapeshifting, to fit a wide variety of purposes. Nephrite They are mentioned to be pilots of Gem ships. If Centipeetle is confirmed to be a Nephrite, then they would also be intergalactic travelers and scouts. Quartzes Quartzes are a soldier caste. Made to fit the role of an elite warrior, Quartzes have incredible height, broad shoulders, and an intimidating muscular build. Rose Quartz and Jasper both fit this description. Amethyst is also a Quartz, although she does not fit the description because she "stayed in the ground too long", and was, therefore, overcooked. Some Quartzes are used as bodyguards and escorts, as shown by Jasper. They appear to be less numerous than Rubies. According to Ian Jones-Quartey, some have defensive powers as well (like Rose's) since "they can't all be tanks". Quartzes were described to be "huge, loyal soldiers". Jasper states that Quartzes are made to fight and that Jaspers, specifically, always get what they want. Some Quartzes also act as guards at Homeworld outposts, such as Pink Diamond's Zoo. Quartz is the largest known Gem type with Gems including Amethysts, Carnelians, Jaspers, and Rose Quartzes. Zircons Zircons act as lawyers for the courts of the Gem Homeworld. Presumably, they have no choice over what cases they prosecute for or defend (as revealed in "The Trial") and they are assigned cases instead. Rutiles Rutiles' roles in Homeworld's caste system are unknown. The only Rutiles shown so far are the defective Rutile Twins. Agates So far, Holly Blue Agate is the only Agate shown in the show. She is in charge of a group of Quartz soldiers and manages Pink Diamond's Zoo. Quartzes of her type seem to have a higher ranking than standard "made-for-battle" ones. Their purpose seems to be administrative in nature. Yellow Diamond states in "What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)?" that they are meant to be terrifying figures that intimidate Gems under them into obedience. In "The Trial", it is revealed that they can also be bodyguards for high-ranking Gems, such as a Diamond. Morganites While the exact role of a Morganite is unknown, they are known to be in charge of lower-ranking Gems. One Morganite is mentioned by Rhodonite to have, at some point, replaced and outcasted Rhodonite's components after discovering they liked to fuse. Citrines Citrines are Quartz Gems who seem to be an elite caste of guards. The only Citrines mentioned in-show have been a group of sixty-seven elite Citrines, who are mentioned to have guarded Emerald's ship, the Sun Incinerator, on the planet Klavius-7. Emeralds Emeralds' roles in the caste system are unknown, but they seem to be high-ranking Gems with authority. The only Emerald shown has been a high-ranking Homeworld Emerald whose ship (the Sun Incinerator) was stolen by Lars and the Off Colors. Lapis Lazulis Lapis Lazulis were made to terraform, as stated by Yellow Diamond. Peridot states that Lapis Lazulis are typically partial to water and flying. It is unclear how high they rank in the caste system, though they seem at least equal to or higher than Peridots. Lapis Lazulis' use of terraforming planets likely explains Lapis Lazuli's ability to manipulate massive bodies of water with ease (and possibly explaining her enjoying farming). Sapphires Sapphires are of the nobility class, described as being rare aristocratic gems and part of the "Elite". They can see into the future using their "future vision". So far, Sapphires are the only non-fusion gem type shown with this ability. However, defective Sapphires like Padparadscha are only able to have visions of events slightly in the past. Their honorific is "your clarity". Aquamarines Aquamarines' roles are unknown, but according to Pearl, as well as Aquamarine's own gloating, they seem to have a high rank in Homeworld's hierarchy. The only Aquamarine seen was the one sent to Earth by the Diamonds to retrieve different "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. Rebecca Sugar says that Aquamarines are one of the very high ranked blue Gems on Homeworld.https://twitter.com/cartoonnetwork/status/863839112872198145 Topazes Topazes' roles seem to be that of soldiers, obeying orders and acting as bodyguards for their assigned Gem. A fusion of two Topazes was sent to Earth by the Diamonds to retrieve different "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. These two Topazes are incredibly efficient at trapping and engulfing victims within their fusion. Topaz is especially proficient at this. Rebecca Sugar says that Topazes are a very high ranking Yellow Gems. However, they are not as highly ranked as Aquamarines. Tourmalines Tourmalines are a special group of Gems with many different strengths and abilities, allowing them to fit into every rank besides the highest one, being the Diamonds. Many are mid-ranking, and are very often kept most of the time if they are defective, due to the production of Tourmalines being halted, with Burmese Tourmaline being the last and most powerful Tourmaline created. Toumalines may be servants, warriors, guards, managers, etc. Diamonds Diamonds are the highest caste, similar to royalty and referred to as the "matriarchs" of Gem society; they make up The Great Diamond Authority. All Homeworld Gems are fanatically loyal to the diamonds, seeing as Peridot formerly adored Yellow Diamond. Gems also appear to be categorized under their respective Diamonds, as Blue Diamond referred to Sapphire as being "of her court" and Peridot saying she was "made" for Yellow Diamond. They are also of a massive size, towering over the other types of Gems seen, even some fusions. Any form of infidelity displayed towards the Diamonds is considered punishable by death. Their honorific (from their subordinates) is "my Diamond". Eras Eras refers to different points in Gem history. Era 1 Era-1 refers to any object or Gem created before the apparant shortage of resources on Homeworld. Some artifacts include the majority of Gem structures on Earth. Era-1 Gems possess all standard Gem abilities. Era 2 After the Rebellion, Homeworld began to run low on resources. To compensate, Gems manufactured in this era had less abilities. Some are given technological enhancements to make up for this inferior nature. Occupations Gems stay to a certain occupation, in accordance to their caste: * Aristocrat * Commander * Construction worker * Gladiator * Guard * Healer * Kindergartener * Philosopher * Pilot * Ruler * Servant * Soldier * Technician * Terraformer * Manager * Lawyer * Supervisor * Imperial officer * Stragetic management Judicial Proceedings Judicial courts in Homeworld use a system similar to a hybrid of the adversarial and inquisitorial court systems, the main amalgamations being an inquisitorial cast of impartial individuals with no jury and an adversarial court proceeding. The accused is assigned an attorney to convince the Diamonds of negating further charges or the charge entirely. The accusing party, called the plaintiff, assigns a prosecutor to present the case against the accused and argue for their guilt. The court also contains a court reporter that transcribes everything that occurs in the courtroom and a court sketch artist to depict proceedings inside the courtroom. After hearing both sides' cases, the judges decide whether the defendant is innocent or guilty and, if they are guilty, how and what will be the appropriate charge or sentence. The only case seen so far was when Steven (posing as Rose Quartz) was tried in front of Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, acting as both judges and plaintiffs, with a Zircon being Steven's defense lawyer and another Zircon as the prosecutor of the case. Both of the Diamond's Pearls are also present, Yellow Pearl acting as the court reporter and Blue Pearl as the court sketch artist. Records On numerous occasions, it has been stated that Homeworld has records, cataloging different events in Gem history and facts about locations. It is unknown if reports that Gems must complete after missions are also cataloged in these records. Known Information: Hundreds of years worth of reports cataloging the Rebellion were included, that Peridot read up on. The Defending Zircon says that records state Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose Quartz in front of her entire entourage. In addition, the records state that Pink Diamond was shattered outside of her own palanquin. Witnesses stated that Pink Diamond stepped out of her palanquin when Rose suddenly attacked her from the front. The records also state that all Gems were wiped out on Earth, according to Peridot. During "The Trial", Yellow Pearl writes down every event that takes place, and tells Steven to state his name for the records. Technology and Homeworld Navy Since the end of the Rebellion, Homeworld Gems have developed advanced technology that surpasses even the impressive, though "archaic", technology that currently exists on Earth. More recent innovations are more electrical and plastic based than those on Earth, which are more rock and light based. * Anti-Gravity Technology * Communications technology ** Diamond Communicators ** Wailing Stones (now obsolete) ** Zoomans' Earrings * Gem Destabilizer weapons * Escape pods * Limb Enhancers * Red Eye * Replicator Wand * Robonoids ** "Flask" ** "Hand" ** "Plug" ** "Shattering" * Space Stations ** Pink Diamond's Human Zoo Space Station * Tracking Vessels ** Roaming Eye ships * Tractor beam wands * Transport Ships ** Aquamarine's Ship ** Diamond Ships and palanquins ** Homeworld Dropships * Warships (equipped with powerful beam weapons and destabilizer containment fields) ** Destiny Destroyer (imperial warship) ** Hand Ship ** Hessonite's Warship Punishment Punishment is reserved for Gems who show any disloyalty or perform treason against The Great Diamond Authority. * Execution (Shattering) – The most common punishment, which involves the shattering of the gemstone, eliminating the core of the Gem and the Gem themselves. Rose confided to Pearl that losing the war would end in them being shattered by the Diamonds, and Ruby was sentenced to be broken by Blue Diamond for accidentally fusing with Sapphire, shortly before escaping to Earth with the other Gem. * Harvesting – May involve Gems being imprisoned in bubbles indefinitely. Peridot incorrectly assumed this would happen to her when she saw the Gem Bubbles in the Burning Room. * Forced Fusion – As theorized by Garnet, the Gem Mutants were created as a punishment to the fallen rebels for siding with Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems during the war for Earth. * Corruption – As punishment for The Rebellion, the Diamonds corrupted most of the remaining Gems on Earth by unknown means. * Bubbling – The Diamonds have every Rose Quartz Gem bubbled and placed in Pink Diamond's Zoo indefinitely both in memory of Pink Diamond and for being the Gem type that Rose Quartz was, who allegedly assassinated Pink Diamond. * Conscious incarceration – During the Rebellion, Homeworld forces recovered Lapis' gemstone and placed it in a mirror in an attempt to gather intelligence on the Crystal Gems from her. Inhabitants * Homeworld Gems: ** Diamonds *** Yellow Diamond *** Blue Diamond *** White Diamond ** Pearls *** Yellow Pearl *** Blue Pearl *** White Pearl *** Pink Pearl ** Quartzes *** Holly Blue Agate *** The "Famethyst" **** "Skinny" Jasper **** Carnelian **** Amethysts "8XG," "8XJ," and "8XL" *** Others ** Rubies *** "Eyeball" *** "Doc" *** "Army" *** "Leggy" *** "Navy" *** Others ** Zircons *** Zircon (Defense) (inactive) *** Zircon (Prosecuting) (inactive) ** Aquamarine ** Topazes ** Other Unknown Gems *** Nephrite ("Bismuth") *** Morganite ("Off Colors") *** Unknown Quartz Warrior ("Sworn to the Sword") *** Blue Diamond's Court ("The Answer") *** Citrines ("Lars of the Stars") *** Nephrite-XJ Cut-763 ("Jungle Moon") Former Inhabitants * Pink Diamond (shattered) * Crystal Gems ** Rose Quartz ** Pearl ** Ruby ** Sapphire ** Peridot ** Bismuth ** Bismuth's friends *** "Crazy Lace" *** "Biggs" *** "Snowflake" * Lapis Lazuli * Corrupted Gems ** Jasper ** Centipeetle Mother *** Centipeetle's Crew * Off Colors: ** Padparadscha ** Rutile Twins ** Fluorite ** Rhodonite * Lars Barriga [http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Save Save the Light] * Hessonite * Peridot (Squaridot) * Hessonite's Citrine Guards References Category:A to Z